When Ignorance Wears an Apron
by Two-Tail-Demon
Summary: Life in Sanyou Town is never boring when you have these three around.


_Through my various browsings and what not I have discovered, sadly, that the number of Dento/Poddo/Koon stories around here is terribly low. So, as the wholesome citizen I am, I have decided to alleviate the problem! You can all thank me later if you wish._

_Also, I prefer using their un-romanizied Japanese names since I find them much more fitting. I mean, come on. Who names their son Corn? I know all their names are suppose to be related to plants, but why corn? Arceus help me if their English names are corny (see what I did there?)._

If you spoke to anyone in Sanyou City and asked them what the cities greatest attraction was, there's a good chance the Sanyou Gym would be the answer. It was, after all, a great start for all new budding trainers and a chance for people young and old to see heated Pokémon battles performed by the one and only gym leader. Well, if this was any other town that would be the case. What made Sanyou Gym so interesting to most was the fact that there were three Gym Leaders. Not only were there three Gym Leaders, but they were also three Gym Leaders that just happened to be waiters. What an odd twist, huh? Almost sounds like a reality TV show or something.

Now as interesting as it was that this Gym happened to have three leaders, what really racked in a crowd were the leaders themselves. Why? Well first off, they were triplets. However they weren't identical. No, they were the opposite of identical. In fact most people often described them as being complete opposites (along with apparently being very attractive, but that's not the point). First on the Gym Leader rooster was the ever-polite Dento. After him came the calm and seemingly cool Koon, and last but not least came Poddo, the hothead. Each had his admirers and fans, and a few fan clubs had already been started for the three. Yes, it seemed as if these three could enjoy life serving customers and performing in battles with out a care in the world. However there was one thing they forgot to factor in. How insanely stupid they could be when it came down to it.

"So is there anything you'd like to order miss?"

"Well, I-I think I'll just take an ice tea, please".

"Of course. I'll have that to you in a moment."

In a single fluid-like motion, Koon swiped the pen that had been previously tucked behind his ear and jotted down the order. He then bowed to the older women, who was sitting at a table away from the chattering and clamoring of the younger guests, and made his way to the back toward a door that lead into the kitchen. This was all halted, and by this I mean Koon, to a dead stop when someone grabbed his shoulder in one of those horror-movie like fashions. You know, like when the main protagonist is walking down a dark corridor and you can see a hand reach out from the darkness and suddenly grab his/her shoulder. Yep. Just like that.

"Koon, bro, I need you to swap a few tables with me okay?" a startled voice called from behind the blue-haired waiter. Through the initial shock, Koon was somewhat relieved to hear his brother's voice as opposed to say, one of his creepy fans. It wouldn't be the first time he'd be on duty and some crazed and or obsessed girl would grab his shoulder. It got even weirder when it was a guy.

"May I ask why?" if you looked closely at Koon's face while he spoke, you could see one of his eyebrows travel north up his forehead as he gave Poddo one of those questioning looks.

" Well you see, the thing is that your tables are full of all the ladies. The ladies I should be waiting and talking to. See where I'm going at here?" Poddo rivaled his brother's look with his own, but instead of a frown he wore a nice smirk. Placing his fingers to his temple, Koon let out a long drawn out sigh before eyeing Poddo once more.

"Fine, but you have to bring an ice tea over to table six", the water-type trainer turned on his heel and began walking. It was only when Poddo went to reach for the kitchen door that Koon abruptly turned around.

"Will girls ever be the thing that's not on your mind all the time?"

"Heh. I doubt it. If it's really bothering you, why don't you take a few tips from me and actually talk to a girl for once", and with that Poddo slipped into the kitchen. Koon continued to stand there dumbfounded, until it hit him.

"Were you implying something?"

From behind the kitchen door, Poddo could hear his brother throwing another hiss fit but decided against answering him at the moment. Why should he, when he had hot babes to attend to!

Strolling past the main kitchen, Poddo walked into a small storage room and grabbed a carton of pre-made ice tea and a cup. With a flick of his wrist he poured the contents of the carton into the cup and placed it back onto the shelf it had come from. As he worked, Poddo instinctually grabbed Baoppu's Poké Ball from underneath his apron and released the tiny fire monkey from it. He noticed that he always had a habit of doing this whenever he was bored. His Baoppu was, after all, his bro and best buddy.

Baoppu, the high temperature Pokémon, looked up at his trainer and yawned lazily. Usually fire types had, well, fiery personalities but this wasn't the case with Poddo's Baoppu. The little monkey was all but hyper and energized even in battle. Hell, even Dento's Yanappu had more energy than Baoppu and Yanappu was almost the definition of chill.

"What's up little buddy?" Poddo flashed a cheeky grin at the Pokémon before propping an elbow on a nearby table. Baoppu returned the grin, showing off his pearly, white teeth in the process. He then scratched his head and gave a look around until his eyes stopped on a pot of coffee maybe a foot away.

"Hm?" Poddo caught Baoppu looking at the pot and gave it a look as well, "You thirsty Bo?" At the question the monkey continued to grin and nodded happily.

"Well, I guess a little caffeine wouldn't hurt ya" the redhead grabbed another cup from the shelf and poured the lukewarm coffee into it.

"Here you go Bo. Now don't dr-"

"Poddo, you in here?"

Poddo turned toward he door leading out to the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Dento's bright green hair. Grabbing the nearly forgotten ice tea, said redhead ran out of the storage room as quick as an Emonga. From through the kitchen door Baoppu could hear Poddo call to him in his haste.

"Sorry Bo! I'll be back in a moment!"

Baoppu cocked his head in his puzzlement as a red paw scratched at the tuft of fur on his head. Not used to being alone, Baoppu looked around warily and caught glimpse of the cup of coffee. He stared into the dark liquid before grapping the cup and slurping it all down in one gulp. Baoppu licked his lips in delight at the new odd flavor and reached out for the pot still full of coffee.

Practically running out of the kitchen, Poddo sped past his brother and out to table six were he practically gave the old women there a heart attack.

"Sorry miss. I had a little trouble finding the ice tea", he huffed as he came to a skidding stop. The women gave him a strange, terrified look but took the tea none-the-less.

"We-were did the blue haired one go?"

"He had to go… go finish serving a few other tables! Yeah, so he sent me to get you your ice tea", Poddo huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of his face unenthusiastically. Not that he really cared, but Poddo didn't feel like explaining his true intentions for switching tables with his brother lest he be at the wrong end of that women's cane.

"We-well, if that's the case, th-than thank you", the women smiled. With a shaking hand she took the drink and Poddo bowed before quickly getting out of there. Not that he didn't like serving her. No, he was just in a hurry to wait on his other tables now.

Slicking his hair back as best as humanly possible, Poddo sauntered over to one of 'his' tables that happened to be home to two girls that he assumed were around his age. The two girls answered his assumption as they began to whisper and blush at the sight of him. He was, after all, the closest thing to being famous in the lowly town of Sanyou.

"Well hello ladies", the gym leader cocked a sly grin at one of the girls and leaned down until he was at her height where she sat. The young girl stared at him for the longest time, her face advancing in various shades of red that would put a Hihidaruma to shame. Her friend also stared, but more so in jealousy than anything else.

"So", Poddo stood up to his full height and winked, an action that caused both girls to swoon, "What can I get for you two lovely ladies?" When neither girl spoke, Poddo flashed them both another wink and placed a hand on the back of one of the girl's chair.

"I'll leave you two sometime to think about it. Promise me you'll behave while I'm gone?". Both girls continued to redden and nodded quickly. Poddo gave them one more smile and then turned on his heel as he headed for the kitchen. As he walked, Poddo noticed Dento serving a few people by the front entrance when he was abruptly stopped by something with tiny, beige paws and a bright green tuft on its head.

"Yanappu. Yana!" Yanappu, Dento's Pokémon, had grabbed onto Poddo's pant leg and began tugging with all its little might.

"Oh, uh, hey Yan. Would you mind letting go now?" the redhead began pulling at the little monkey as gently as he could to try and pry him off, however his attempts were all to naught. Not having the patience or the energy at the moment, Poddo called out to his brother who was waiting a table not to far from him.

"Hey Dento! Keep your Yanappu under control would ya!", the redhead huffed as he tried to pry the green monkey Pokémon off but again to no avail.

"Yanappu", from across the room the green-haired waiter called mannerly and, as if pulled by an unknown force, Yanappu let go and ran up to his trainer affectionately. "I do believe Yanappu is completely under control, brother. He was simply showing you a little adoration", Dento called in a gentleman like fashion before striding from his original place to where Poddo was currently standing.

"Yeah well, keep in its Poké Ball or something. I have people to wait on", Poddo smoothed out his pants leg as best he could as he spoke. Looking over his disgruntled brother with amusement in his eyes, Dento crossed his arms behind his back and continued to smile.

"You know Yanappu doesn't like staying in his Poké Ball, and he's so good with the clients", he cooed, scratching his Pokemon behind one of its big, green ears. "Out of curiosity Pod, who are you serving anyway? If I recall you were suppose to be serving the back tables, right?".

"Don't call me that!" Poddo stormed childishly, "I told you not to call me that! I don't like it, and anyway, I switched tables with Koon so I'll be serving the middle tables now". Throwing a hasty look at the middle section of tables, Dento clucked his tongue as the realization dawned on him.

"I see. You know if your going to flirt with the clientele, try not to make it look like your trying to hard".

"Well ex-cuuuse me princess! And who are you to judge? You flirt with practically every other guy who walks in here!" Poddo nearly hollered. Dento continued to smile innocently and flicked Poddo in the nose when he finally finished ranting.

"At least I don't scare my clientele like you have over there", Dento casted his gaze on the two girls who Poddo was with early and Poddo followed his gaze to realize that they were still blushing like they had before. Smirking proudly, Dento turned on Poddo triumphantly and the redhead couldn't help but look sheepish.

"Ok, so maybe they couldn't handle this amount of Poddo in one sitting", said redhead motioned at himself with his hands to get his point across.

"Yes, well it's still not prop-"

"YANAPPU!"

Dento was suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting scream that resonated near the kitchen door. Yanappu, who had crawled out of Dento's grasp had wondered near the kitchen and had found something super effective.

"FIRE!"

Excited screams filled the restaurant as hot, thick smoke began bellowing from the kitchen door. From through the kitchen door one could see flames lick the air and the mere sight caused people to panic like crazy. In the rush of people running for the front door, Dento managed to jump into the fray and grab a scared shit-less Yanappu who hadn't moved an inch since the fire was discovered. Koon, who had been serving tables in the back, started filing people out as orderly as possible.

As panicked as everyone else was, no one was in more of a panic than Poddo. He knew Baoppu was still in there. He knew the little monkey would go into hysterics if put in danger. But most of all, he knew his buddy was in danger. His buddy needed him. Being the reckless and hardheaded individual that he was, Poddo rarely thought things through. That most definitely included now. Running against the crowd, Poddo made his way towards the kitchen door. You know those dramatic moments in movies where everything is in slow motion? Where you can see everything from the main protagonist breathing to the wrinkles around his mouth as he dramatically yells 'Noooooooo!' in that slow motion funny sounding voice that always makes me laugh? Well, picture that in this scenario. Except without the 'Nooooooooooo!' part. Now, you know that moment where everything reverts back to normal speed in a rush of action-packed goodness? Well, in this situation the rush is Poddo tripping on is shoelace and the action-packed goodness is his face smashing into the ground. Kind of anti-climatic if you think about it, but it's a good thing he did trip! If he hadn't tripped he would have ran straight into the kitchen and would have found a sight so terrifying that it made grown men cry.

"Wait, what?" Poddo asked through solid floor, but before he had any time to question the previous statement the kitchen door swung open at an alarming rate. Smoke billowed into the restaurant in great clouds and everyone still in there, meaning the triplets, were forced to get down on the ground to escape being suffocated. Except Poddo obviously.

From behind the smoke Poddo could see someone. Or something. Or somewhat. Or somehow. As the smoke cleared the image became clearer, and clearer, until they could finally see who or what or how it is.

"Baoppu! Is-is that you!" Poddo couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing before him was his buddy. A mad glint in his eyes and an empty cup clutched in his tiny paws. From Poddo's position he could also see a dark stain under Baoppu's chin, which could only mean-

"Aw crap!" Poddo yelled in aggravated frustration. The worst kind of frustration there is.

"What! What is it?" Dento answered back, still holding on to an absolutely terrified Yanappu.

"What did you do this time?" Koon also called through the smoke, though where he actually was was a mystery to Poddo. Speaking of our redhead, Poddo had finally found a way to move closer to Baoppu by weaving through the chairs and tables, though he was scared shit-less to do so.

"Well, umm, I think I know what set him off…" his voice drawled out until he realized his mouth was open but no sound was coming out.

"Then what is it?" Dento called back. After sitting there in a ball with Yanappu for the past 10-15 minutes, Dento finally realized that he still had his Poké Ball with him and so returned the monkey Pokemon into it for safety measures.

"I think it might have been the coffee that set him off, but I'm not-"

"Coffee!" It was Koon's turn to shout. "You gave Baoppu coffee! Why the hell did you do that!"

"I don't know! He was thirsty at the time!" Poddo called pitifully as he narrowly dodged a flamethrower that was sent in no particular direction.

"Poddo do you even know what coffee does to a Pokemon with such a high metabolism?"

"Umm. No…"

"This is what happens"

"Wait how does that make any sense?" Dento, who was previously just listening, decided it was his time to interject. For a moment no one answered him, then Koon, who seemed now as puzzled as Dento did, called back.

"I honestly don't know. The idea just kind came to me. Almost as if someone was forcing me to say it".

"Wow, that's really-"

"C'mon guys!", Poddo yelled exasperatedly, "We can deal with Koon's issues later, but right now we have a flaming, caffeinated monkey to take down!" Koon and Dento slowly exchanged looks as the situation hit them upside the head once more. As those two shared their 'oh yeah, were actually kind of in a crisis here' look, Poddo finally built up the manliness to crawl around a few chairs and closer to Baoppu. As he made his way under a collapsed table, he noticed something was pressing against his side. Something round. Something almost Poké Ball shaped.

"Oh course!" Poddo exclaimed suddenly and grabbed the Poké Ball out from under his now charred apron. Poddo pressed the button on his Poké Ball and it enlarged in a flash. Giving Baoppu one last look, said redhead brought his Poké Ball out I front of him and pressed the button once more. In a flare of red that blended into the still growing fire, Baoppu disappeared into his Poké Ball.

Scratching his head, Poddo looked at the Poké Ball in his hand in an almost disappointed fashion.

"Really? That's it? I didn't think it would be that easy…", Poddo's sense of story critic was really getting to him, but he dropped the thought and turned around. "It's cool you guys! I caught him!" Koon and Dento looked simultaneously from their little corners and sighed thankfully.

"Nice job. I think…" Dento called back in an unsure manner and then realized that, yes, everything was still on fire. "You took care of Baoppu, but what about the fire?" A loud cough could be heard from the back and Dento and Poddo both took it in turns to see its source.

"A-hem, but does the term 'water trainer' mean nothing to either of you", Koon called to his brothers in a half deadpanned, half snarky voice that only Koon could pull off. Following his statement, Koon withdrew his own Poké Ball and sent his own monkey out. Say hello to Hiyappu everyone.

"Okay Hiyappu, I need you to use Brine on the flames", Koon stated flatly, pulling at his collared shirt as it finally hit him how immensely hot it was in there. The water throw Pokémon did just as its classification dictates and showered the entire room with water in a few seconds flat. Every single flame was put out thankfully, and Hiyappu began to dance at its little achievement. Koon patted his monkey on the head before pushing a chair out of the way and standing up. Eventually the other two followed suite and all was well. Kind of.

"Thank you Koon", Dento was the first to pipe up as he picked his path over the mess to where his blue-haired brother was standing.

"Yeah, thanks bro", Poddo added, wringing the water from his shirt. The three stood there in the scorched and soggy rubble for a while. After an event like that there's not much that could be said.

"Well Poddo", Koon broke the silence at least, "What have you learned anything from this?"

"I learned that you have no idea what you're talking about half the time", Poddo snickered and pocketed the Poké Ball that he had been holding in his hand.

"Besides that", Koon said as his eyes rolled uncontrollably at his brother's dry sense of wit.

"I learned not to feed my Baoppu coffee and blah, blah, blah,…", Poddo dawdled over his words . He really hated it when Koon did that.

"You know what doesn't quite make sense?" Dento interjected. This time Koon and Poddo shared a look before looking back at Dento and shrugging their shoulders. "How Baoppu didn't seem to move the entire time we were arguing, or how easily it was to return it back to it's Pokeball".

"Well Dento," Poddo crossed his arms and said matter-of-factly, "Baoppu didn't move because it would have messed up the plot, and he was caught so easily to make this story anti-climatic".

"Oh, alright".

"That makes sense".

The three brother's shared their sentiment on Poddo's line of thinking, when another seemingly important subject was brought up.

"Wait, didn't the fire start in the kitchen?" Koon asked.

"Yes, and?"

BOOM!

Smoke started pouring from the kitchen door once more as the answer to Poddo's question was revealed. The three brothers flashed each other tired looks before running off to hopefully save whatever was left of the kitchen.

In the hustle to reach the kitchen, Poddo once again tripped on his shoelace and fell flat on his face.

_Oh boy. Sorry about the crappy ending there. Anyway I realized after writing this that there wasn't nearly enough Dento and Koon, so to fix the problem I have decided to make this but the first chapter on the torture train that is the this story. _


End file.
